tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: The Movie
Welcome to the exiting first season of Total Drama: The Movie! Here, you will do movie themed challenges based on popular films in particular film genres, all set in Hollywood, California. You can have up to three characters, no more. SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED. When this season is over and you want to be in season two, search for Total Drama: The Sequel (Not made yet, since the season isn't over). Characters Hosts Hschweinlin as Chris McClean Contestants:TDI Izzy-Sorrie Bridgette-Usitgz (What the heck?) Courtney -NIzzy Heather-D-scope(I don't know why) Lindsay -JasonAlexande08 Gwen -NIzzy Owen-TDACodyfan(not logged in now) Duncan-chimchar2356025(BOO-YAH!!!) DJ-GreenMagic01(YO!!!!!!!!) Trent- Tdafan123 Geoff- Tyedye0126 Cody-TDACodyfan(not logged in now) Tyler - COKEMAN11 Contestants: Custom (No More Room) Chimmy, a friendly pyro-chimchar2356025 Joe, the antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Dimitri, the other antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Harley, the drunk guy-KoopaKidJr. Amy Smith, the sweetie-pie-chimchar2356025 James the jock-Tdafan123 Tye-The hippi, and evil strategist-Tyedye0126 Sorrel-the random girl-sorrie Violet-D-scope's older,gothic sister-D-scope Matt-Girl Crazy dude-Ezekielguy Talon- The Klutz- Usitgz Coco - The team player - undecided as of yet Teams THE KILLER CAMERAS: *Izzy *Sorrel *Bridgette *Talon *Courtney *Chimmy *James *Matt *Trent *Cody *Geoff *Tye THE SCREAMING EDITORS: *Lindsay *Joe *Owen *Dimitri *Duncan *Harley *DJ *Tyler *Gwen *Amy *Heather *Violet Elimination Table : OUT This character was voted off regularly : QUIT This character quit TDTM : HIGH This character won the challenge : IN This character did not win, but wasn't in the bottom two : LOW This character was the last to receive a Gilded Marshmallow. : This character is on the Killer Cameras : This character is on the Screaming Editors Day One: Yo Ho! Chris: Welcome new and old campers to Total Drama: The Movie! Since 12 people were custom, Beth and LeShawna will not be playing. Oh well, who cares? Now, since everyone has signed up, I will assign you your very first movie challenge: pirate movies! Arrg! You guys will have to dress up in a pirate suit (draw a picture of your character in a pirate costume) and destroy the other team's boat (roleplay). Chris: Look above Day One to see what team you're on. Chris: As a bonus, the person with the most points gets to have Coco on their team (you can play Coco as well as your other characters). Chris: Post your challenges here, at Total Drama: The Movie Challenges. Chris: The pictures are due by next Saturday morning (9/26), and the pirate war will begin later that day. The elimination round is Sunday night (9/27). Courtney: Ungh I look so... Gwen: You think you got it bad? Courtney: Hmph Amy:I'm actually dreading the boat part of the challenge. I wouldn't wanna harm a fly! Litteraly! I;ve never harmed a fly in my life! *headdesks* I'm doomed. (Tye: dont grade the pic of me yet, I just looked at it, and realized how fail it was, I'm gonna fix it now)(its fixed now, thanks for the good score anyways =D) Chris: Okay everyone, I'm ending the first challenge a little early... ALL PICTURES ARE DUE TOMORROW BY 6PM! Muhahaha! After 6PM tomorrow, the second challenge will begin on my whistle, so stay tuned. The second challenge will end Saturday night, and the Gilded Marshmallow ceremony will begin Sunday morning from 9AM to 1PM. (Chimmy:Wow...Amy's still ranked as the top score...this surprises me so much since I didn't think I did it to well.) Chris: Oh, and just an FYI campers... if the Screaming Editors don't get more than 35.5, they will loose the first challenge! That means you guys need to start working or else! Chris: Hey campers! The picture challenge is officially over now, and the Killer Cameras win! Now, on my whistle, you guys will fight to destroy the other team's boat! Chris: If you are hit by a 'cannonball', you are out. Chimmy;ARR, LADS AND LASSIES! FEAR MY PIRATE SWORD OF DOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!! *pulls out rubber sword out of back pocket* Ok, who took the real sword? (XD) Tye: umm... wasnt me *pulls hands from behind his back, sword clangs to ground* hehe... MEH CANNON! *lights cannon, points to other ship* Tye: hey wait a minute, the wistle hasn't blown yet, is it ok to launch this? Chris: Oh yeah... *TWEEEEEET*! Chimmy:*uses pyroness to light cannons* BOO-YAH!!! Amy:I can't do this! *switches cannons around, realizes that they were facing towards her teams origanlally* Oopies. Trent:*steps back* James:Guys! Stay calm just cause...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WERE SINKING!!!!!!!! Duncan:Dude, that's just a puddle around your feet. (XD EPIC FAIL!) James:Puddle!!!*jumps in it and laughs weirdly* XD Trent:Ok then Duncan:Ah, forget it. * points cannon at other ship, realizes he doesn't have cannonball * Uh...hey James, there's a donut in the cannon! Come and get it! (XD) James:Ok!*gets in*Donut? Trent:Duncan No! Duncan:*in slow motion while Trent dives at him screaming Nooooooooo!!!, fires, slow motion stops and Trent falls flat on face* Loser. Trent:Uh oh James:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*lands on a rock*Ow! Tye: *Launches cannon* Ok now... *realizes theres no more ammo* uhh... Chris, where's the rest of the ammo? Chris: I'll give you the ammo, but only if you answer this trivia right! First one to guess it gets the ammo for their team, the others have to use anything they find. Chris: Here is the trivia: In Total Drama Action, what is the title of the 16th episode? Points (Out of 10) KILLER CAMERAS: *'Chimmy: 8' (Great job designing Lindsay as a pirate! My only problem was that you had colored outside the lines slightly, but it's okay. I wouldn't be surprised if the Killer Cameras win the challenge!) *'Courtney: 8' (This Courtney picture really surprised me. It looks like you did it from scratch, which I always enjoy.) *'Gwen: 7.5' (I like this picture the same I like Courtney, but it is hard to tell that it's Gwen. If you added her highlights, it would make her more recognizable, but other than that it is a nice picture. Good job! *'Amy: 9' (Nice job! I like this picture a lot, mostly because you can barely tell which TDI character you edited. It took me about 5 minutes before I realized it was Bridgette. I think. That is good, by the way.) *'Geoff: 8' (Good job Geoff! A fantastic picture, no doubt. He seriously looks like an actual pirate. Nice!) *'Tye: 8' (This picture is a very nice drawing of Geoff. When I saw the cannon, I have the distinct feeling that you're aiming at me...) *'Bridgette: 8' (This picture is good. I like how it makes Bridgette seem different, but you didn't do a lot to change it. Still, you got an 8, so don't cry about it.) *'TOTAL: 56.5' SCREAMING EDITORS: *'Duncan: 7' (I like this picture of Duncan, but there are two things that threw me off. This doesn't mean its a bad picture, by the way, its really good. One, it's very similar to Chimmy's picture and I'm suspicious... and Two, it looks like Duncan has breasts. Hehehe, thats kind of funny. Either way, you have high points, and if the others do just as good your team may just win.) *'Tyler: 6' (Wow. This is really odd. If you don't look at the eye-patch, it's hard to tell he's a pirate. Why does he have a green pepper pinned to his shirt? I'm afraid that the screaming editors may loose the first half of the challenge. But don't worry, because you might just come one day and post a marvelous picture, so don't get your hopes down for Total Drama: The Movie.) *'TOTAL: 13' Episode/Challenge List